Question: In his physics class, Ben took 5 tests. His scores were 86, 96, 76, 82, and 75. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $86 + 96 + 76 + 82 + 75 = 415$ His average score is $415 \div 5 = 83$.